Gameworld Saga 1: Final Fantasy Eternity
by Rando Serian
Summary: What if most of the games of Final Fantasy took place in one world, and the events didn't happen exactly as shown in the games. Enter the world of Final Fantasy Eternity, the outsiders, the nine Beta Testers of FFE, chosen to save and break the world. Plot created by myself and an friend known online as Karasu.
1. Disclaimer

**Gameworld**

A Square-Enix/Final Fantasy Fanfiction Novel

Copyright 2005–2009, "Rando Serian"

The Final Fantasy and other Square-Enix characters and concepts belong to Square-Enix, the Outsiders and other Original Characters and Concepts are the Property of Rando Serian. This is a version of Gameworld with a few new sequences, some of which are based off of scenes from the Doujin created by the artist, and several scenes deleted from the version not on Fanfiction, edited into a novel based on the form from "Robot Master Kail Presents" not the special altered format from . This is not for profit.

Gameworld emerged out of a concept created by myself and a friend conversing one day about the idea of a shared world of the Final Fantasy Games. As we toyed with the idea I began to rewrite many of the character storylines to make this world fit together a bit better. As we talked a bit more we happened upon the concept of telling the story from strangers brought to this world through a video game. Toying with that Idea I created the concept of the Outsiders, a group of four males, four females, and one Okama brought to the combined "Game World" by the summon spirits of the Final Fantasy games. Eight of the Outsiders became the main characters of the series and the final one of the outsiders became the main villain of the first saga. One of the outsiders, Rando, became the most important character due, not through planning, but through accident.

Please note: While Rando Halcya, the main character of Gameworld may share the same first name as my online persona and share an appearance based on the clothes I wear in everyday life for the first three chapters, he is more based on R.M. Kail in personality, who was one of the original three Co-Authors of Zero War; A Mega Man based Webcomic that included both Traditional Art and Sprite Work and had a run from very early 2000 until the end of 2002. I am tired of people who recognize me as the author of Gameworld at conventions asking me if Rando Halcya is a Self Insert... He is not.... Stop Asking... and also to that one fan that encounters me every year at Anime Vegas... CUT IT WITH THE GLOMPING! I HAVE A BAD LEG AND GETTING GLOMPED HURTS!

Special Thanks to:

Korenth


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Gameworld

_**Chapter 1: Into the Gameworld**_

A deafening boom filled the valley, lightning streaking across the sky, the heavy rain falling into the crevasse. In the valley two armies stood poised on either side, each of them ready for war, ready for death, ready to finish the long conflict once and for all. The leaders of each army, both looking no older than eighteen, held in their hands giant key shaped weapons, one held a glistening pearl and amethyst key with two large white wings extending out the back of it, the other held a dark onyx and red one with two large bat-like wings.

The rain seemed to fall harder as the man with the demonic key pointed his weapon forward commanding his army to strike. As his army rushed forward he turned and slowly walked in the opposite direction of the opposing army. As the two armies clashed, the commander with the angelic key cut his way through to where his adversary was heading and leaped at him, causing a bright flash to fill the area as the weapons connect.

Snapping back into consciousness, a young man fell out of his bed as the dream ended. Shaking his head he climbed to his feet. "Man, what a strange dream," he said as he grabbed a bottle of tea from his mini-fridge and took a swig. As he drank the tea he heard his phone ringing. „Who could be calling me this early‟ he thought as he quickly set the bottle down and answered his phone.

"Hey Man! I can't believe I got through!" a voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, it's you, how have you been?" the young man said as he picked his tea back up and began to drink from it again.

"Good, I've been having fun. I've made some weird new friends!" the voice said loudly with a voice full of glee.

"Really, that's good to hear..." the young man said with a laugh as he tossed the empty bottle into a box, "So what else is new."

"I've been beta testing Final Fantasy Eternity; has your copy arrived yet?" the voice asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I got it yesterday," the young man said as he closed his still open fridge.

"You played it yet?" the voice asked as some clattering sounds could be heard in the background.

"No, not yet," the young man said as he grabbed a coat from out of his closet.

"Ah, oh I gotta go. Talk to you later." The voice said as a loud bang is heard through the phone, "Now that's how you do it, straight between the eyes!" another voice yelled out as the young man hung up the phone with an odd expression on his face.

After setting the phone down he walked over to a bookshelf next to his TV with several game cases on it, "Might as well play it," he said to himself as he picked up the game and looked at the case, "cool cover."

As the game started up, the young man sat down on a small chair in his room and waited as the normal Playstation startup went through, with it eventually coming to a startup screen showing a mobius strip and the games name, Final Fantasy Eternity. After going through character creation and element, class, and weapon type selection, the screen shifted to a field of rolling hills with an endless road. In the field an old man slowly moved towards the screen.

"Welcome outsider," The old man said as he moved closer to the screen, "We've been waiting for you." He continued as his hand reached out of the screen.

"What the..." the young man said as he saw the hand emerge from the screen, reaching towards him. "What the hell!?" he yelled, startled and confused as the hand pulled him into the screen. As his feet vanished into the screen all that could be heard was a loud scream.

"Hey bro, Keep it down!" a dark haired man yelled entering the room, "What the... Hey bro where are you?" the dark haired man said as he looked around the empty room.

* * *

In a large throne room the man from the dream with the ebon keyblade sat on a large throne, a bored expression on his face.

"Sir!" a purple octopus said as he walked into the room, "Sir!" the octopus yelled again as he hurried over to the throne. "Sir, another outsider has appeared in your world." He said as he looked at the man from behind a clipboard.

As he heard the news a smirk appeared on the man's face, "Excellent... which general is closest to where he appeared?" he said as he stared at the octopus with a piercing intensity.

"Umm," the octopus said with a twinge of fear in his voice.

"Well," the man said as he tightened his gaze.

"Sephiroth is, Lord Ganma," the octopus said as he raised the clipboard, "But he's already been ordered to take out those two troublemakers, the SeeD and the Ex-SOLDIER." The octopus said as he cringed in terror.

"Ah yes," Ganma said as he motioned with his hand as if waving off the notion of what the octopus had said, "Squall and Cloud, this is perfect." He said with a sinister sounding chuckle, "Ultros have Shadow send a message to Sephiroth."

"What message sir?" The octopus Ultros said a bit confused.

"Simple," Ganma said as he stood up towering over Ultros, "To kill the outsider and those rebels!" he roared an eerie glare in his eyes as Ultros quickly ran out of the room. With the octopus gone Ganma, the lord of Sabbath Castle, walked from the throne room into a small room hidden in the wall. In the room two large chessboards existed, one had pieces arranged in a similar manner to the young man's dream, the other was missing several pieces and had some pieces in other places. As he stared at the board the man with the white keyblade appeared, but as he appeared Ganma waved his hand and the Keyblade changed into a demonic form.

"You will not stop me, none of you, I've changed what will happen, I have some of your pieces, you can't beat me!" he ranted as he let out insane laughter at the concept of the boards. "Especially not now, that your true power has been sealed!" He said as he continued laughing as a white castle appeared on the board.

As he looked down he saw another piece appear on the board, "All but one," he said as he walked out of the room. As he sat back down on his throne he raised his hand causing a black spiral to appear, "Kefka," he said as a man dressed as a jester appeared, rising from the ground. "Zemus," he said as a swirling entity of black psychic energy emerged from the air. "Ultimecia," he said as a woman in red with white hair shifted into existence. "Xande," he said as a dark skin man walked in through the large doors.

"Lord Ganma," the four of them said as the kneeled to him.

"Rise my four high generals," Ganma said as he stood up, "The time is approaching, all but the final outsider has appeared."

"So, can we kill them yet?" Kefka asked as an evil grin overtook his face, "That Firos of Dark shall pay for what he did." He said as he held two butterfly daggers in his hands.

"No the transporter should be punished first," Ultimecia said as she held an eye in her hand, "Because of her my plans had to be delayed."

"What about the Changeling, Hammer?" Xande said as he clenched his fist, "Attacking me for no reason. I would have killed her right then if it wasn't for her surprising me."

"No, it should be that mercenary, Zelek," Zemus said as the man in black he controlled slammed his fist into the ground, "Pretending to be with me and then crippling my forces."

"Enough!" Ganma yelled at his bickering Generals, "Your bickering is pointless, Kefka I want you to recruit a man known as Kuja to our side, and Ultimecia I want you to keep an eye on „The Land Where the Crystals Sleep‟ to see if there is anyone we can recruit there, Xande, Zemus I want you to return to your lands and obtain the crystals for me. Oh and Zemus... Zelek is not to be harmed, I have plans for him."

"For the Origin!" the five of them said as three of the four generals vanished through the spirals. As the others vanished Ultimecia walked forward as Ganma held out his hand, a note in his hand.

"The rules must be maintained," Ganma said as he and Ultimecia exchanged papers, "Hmm... I see, that hasn't happened yet, I hope it does soon, I'm curious as to what happens after." He said as Ultimecia glared at him and vanished.

* * *

The sun beat down on the desert-like plains that existed on the land surrounding the city of Midgar 100 miles in any direction. As the wind blasted the lifeless plains sparks and bolts of lightning appeared in the sky, creating a portal of electricity. As the portal grew the young man who was pulled into his television fell from the sky landing on the barren desert, looking a few years younger than before.

"Ugh," he grunted in pain as he lay on the ground in pain, "I wonder where I am," he thought as he tried his best to look around while on the ground. As he lay on the ground he tried to remember what had happened as he regained his strength. "I guess that impact caused me some memory loss," he though after several minutes of lying on the ground, "I can't seem to recall much", he thought as he pushed himself up. "Well this is messed up..." he said as he rose to his knee.

"YOU THERE!" A voice yelled out as a sword was placed next to the head of the young man. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the voice said as the young man gulped a bit.

Gathering up his courage the young man slammed his fist into the ground and spun to face the swordsman, "Tch, listen here punk..." he said trailing off as he looked at his attacker. „That hair, the clothes, the sword," he thought as he looked at the man, "C...C...Cl... Cloud Strife..." the young man said in awe as he stared at the other man. "YOU‟RE CLOUD STRIFE!!!" the young man yelled as he pointed at the other man, not noticing the darker haired man that stood a few feet behind Cloud.

"Um... Yeah..." Cloud said a bit confused about the apparent teenager's reaction.

" YOU‟RE CLOUD STRIFE" Rando said in a hyperactive voice as he poked Cloud's arm, "TALL HAIR, WHAT GEL DO YOU USE?" he continued in his hyperactive rant as he touched Cloud's hair, "WOW, THE COSTUME," he smiled as he pulled on Cloud's sleeve. As he continued his hyperactive poking and prodding of Cloud he failed to realize the annoyed look on Cloud's face from the attention and the angry look on the other man's face.

"And you are," Cloud asked, snapping Rando out of his hyperactivity.

"My name is Rando, that is all you need to know," He said as he struck a pose and a wind came out of nowhere to blow his coat around as he did so.

"Where is that wind coming from," the dark haired man thought as he saw the coat flapping around.

"Well, why is that?" Cloud said as he pointed his sword at Rando's throat.

"Because," the Outsider laughed nervously as he gave a sheepish grin, "That's all I know." He said as he pointed at himself with his index finger, causing Cloud's eyes to go blank and the other man to face-fault at the unexpected comment from Rando.

"Forget him Cloud," the dark haired man said as Cloud lowered his sword, "He's nobody," he continued as he glared at the white haired youth.

"Who are you again?" Rando asked as he glared back at the black haired man.

"My name is Squall Leonhart." He said without blinking continuing to glare at Rando.

"Oh right, the apathetic one with girl troubles," Rando said as he winked and stuck his tongue out at Squall.

"Whatever," Squall said waving Rando off as if he were an insect, "Come on Cloud let's go." He said as he and Rando glared at each other, the electricity form the tension of anger towards each other nearly visible, causing Cloud to rub the back of his head hoping the SeeD wouldn't attack the teenager.

"Right our mission," Cloud said causing Rando to get distracted and look over at Cloud.

"Er... Mission?" Rando asked as the other two began to walk away, "Can I come along?" he asked as he followed them a bit, until Squall turned around and glared at him again.

"We don't need the help of a hyperactive child." Squall said calmly in a cold tone at Rando. Shocked a bit Rando lowered his head towards the ground, clenching his fists as a vein appeared on his forehead.

"FINE!!!" Rando yelled, shocking both Cloud and Squall, as well as causing them to feel a bit awkward as the youth stormed off into the distance leaving deep footprints in the sand like ground.

After walking for about half an hour Rando stumbled upon a large rocky outcropping and sat down on one of the large rocks to attempt to calm down. As the anger welled up inside him he grabbed a few small rocks and begun chucking them to calm himself.

"JERKS!!" he yelled as he tossed the last rock hitting a nearby tree and startling a cactaur standing a few inches from him on a nearby rock. "They could have at least told me where the town was before I stormed off!" he yelled at the sky as he leaned back against a larger boulder that was behind him.

"Still I wonder..." he mused to himself as he pulled a phone from his pocket and began to look it over, "When did Cloud put his phone in my pocket." He continued as he spun the phone between his fingers.

As he continued to examine the phone it began ringing throwing him a bit off guard. "CRAP!" he yelled as the cell continued to ring, 'What do I do! Do I answer the phone or do I...' he thought as he moved his fingers to answer the cell, 'I guess it would be rude if I didn't,' he thought as he gulped.

"Um... Yello?" he answered the phone unsure of the consequences.

"Cloud?" the voice, named Aerith on the caller ID, asked probably a bit thrown off by the voice.

"No," Rando exasperatedly said a bit worried about what the voice would think.

"Then who is this?" Aerith asked calmly with a serene sounding voice that seemed to erase Rando's fear and caution.

"My name is Rando..." he said as he began to push himself up off the rocks.

Well then Rando," Aerith's voice said sweetly, "Why do you have Cloud's phone?" she asked.

"Long story," Rando said as he stood up in front of the rocky outcropping, "But first can I ask you a question. Could you tell me how to get to a town or something?" He asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Sure, but only if you tell me why you have Cloud's phone." Aerith said with her own laugh.

"It looks like we have a deal," Rando said with a smile as he began walking.

* * *

Far away from both the Castle Sabbath and the desert Rando had woken up in, a man with long white hair wearing black and silver clothing and armor leaned against a blossoming cherry tree.

The man sighed as he noticed something in the trees from the sound of the swaying of the branches and leaves. "What do you want mercenary?" he asked opening his eye.

"Lord Ganma wishes for you to kill a few people, Sephiroth," a man dressed as a ninja standing on a tree branch said as he rested one of his hands on the tree.

"Which people?" Sephiroth asked a he stood up straight and looked upwards into the tree only for the mercenary to seemingly vanish.

"One of them is that SeeD troublemaker, Squall Leonhart, the second is an unknown Outsider like the one you failed to kill, you know, that Firos of Dark Heaven." The mercenary said appearing behind Sephiroth.

"Is that all?" Sephiroth asked as he walked away from the tree.

"No," Shadow said as he pulled a folder out of the pouch attached to his belt, "There is one more, an old friend of yours... Cloud Strife," the mercenary said as he handed the file to Sephiroth who, for a split second, had a look of shock and anger cross his face which Shadow noticed.

"Fine," Sephiroth said as a dark look spread across his face, "But tell 'Lord' Ganma, that this..." he said as he began to walk away, "Is the last time I kill a friend. And if he asks again, then next time, I will kill him." He continued as he walked off into the distance leaving the mercenary to go his own way.

"None of us likes the orders we are given," Shadow said as he watched Sephiroth leave, "Those of us forced to work for him have our reasons," he said to himself as he began to walk off in the opposite direction, 'Sephiroth, you won't have a chance to kill Ganma,' he thought as he pulled a picture from his pocket and looked at it, 'If he breaks his deal I'll kill him myself before you even get close enough,' he thought as he clenched the hand not holding the picture.

* * *

"Tifa!" a woman dressed in red and pink yelled as she ran into a small bar, "Tifa are you here!" she yelled out the question as she looked around the bar.

"In the back, Aerith," a voice came from a side room behind the bar. Following the sound from which the voice Aerith walked behind the bar and into the side room.

"Hello Tifa," Aerith smiled as she touched the shoulder of the woman that was in the back room.

"What do you want Aerith?" Tifa asked as she stood up and turned around to face the other woman.

"I have a favor to ask of you Tifa," Aerith said with a smile.

"No more favors Aerith," Tifa said as she glared at her friend, "I already let you set up your flower shop here, you talked me into letting that SeeD use the second floor as a temporary home, and you talked me into joining the Midgar Protection Squad and allowing the others to use my bar as a meeting place!" Tifa said as she raised a finger each time she made a point, "No more favors."

"All I want is for you to meet someone for me at the entrance of sector 5," Aerith said as she gave a smile at her friend, "Please?" she asked sweetly.

"Fine," Tifa said as the flower girl hugged her, "Last time Aerith, no more favors." Tifa said as she once again glared at the other girl, "So who is this person?"

"Oh, right," Aerith said as the two girls walked out of the store room, "His name is Rando," She said as she walked over to the bar stools and sat down, "He's an outsider."

"LIKE GANMA!" Tifa yelled as she slammed her fist into the bar, "YOU CAN‟T BE SERIOUS!" she continued yelling as she protested.

"He's not the same as Ganma, that other outsider we've been hearing about is nothing like him either," Aerith said calmly, "He's kind and nice, but he's confused and has no idea what is going on." She said as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, "If he's as strong as those other two outsiders, he may be able to save our world."

"Isn't it reckless to put our faith in one of them," Tifa protested, "These outsiders are from another world! Why would they care to protect ours?" she said as she looked at her friend, "Think about what Ganma forced Sephiroth to do in order to keep us and Midgar safe!" she exclaimed as Aerith lowered her head sadly.

"I know Tifa," Aerith said sadly, "But we shouldn't blame all the outsiders for the actions of one." She said clenching her fists to keep herself from crying.

"I'm sorry," Tifa said as she rested her hand on her friend as she began to walk away, "I'll go meet this Rando. Can you finish cleaning up around here for me?" She said as she walked through the door.

"Thank you Tifa," Aerith said softly as the owner of the bar disappeared from sight.

Tifa walked through the streets of Midgar heading towards the sector 5 entrance, "Aerith is to trusting and optimistic," Tifa said to herself as she walked, "First she believes that Sephiroth will one day return to our side, and now she believes an Outsider can help us." She ranted to herself, not watching where she was going. As she continued ranting while walking she did not notice a red haired man as she walked right into him, knocking both of them down, "Hey!" Tifa yelled out at the man, "Watch where you're going!"

"Why don't you watch where your going," the red haired man said back to her, "Or do you have problems seeing, Tifa?" he said as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Reno! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be watching Yuffie?" Tifa asked as she got to her feet.

"Umm, yeah, about Yuffie..." Reno said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You lost track of her again!" Tifa yelled at the Turk, "I swear Reno if she breaks anything at my bar again!" She yelled raising her fist to the red haired man.

"Umm... I should go find her..." Reno said as he inched away from Tifa, "Bye!" he shouted back to her after he had gotten a ways away.

"I guess I shouldn't be so hard on him, that girl is a handful," she said to herself as she continued her trek to the sector 5 gate. Making it to the gate she waited as few people traveled in and out of the city. After an hour of waiting the gateway was completely empty with no one in sight.

"So where is this guy Aerith wanted me to meet?" she asked herself irritated at the amount of time she had wasted waiting. Shortly after she said that a teenager, dragging his feet looking half dead from exhaustion and dehydration slowly walked into sight.

"I finally made it..." Rando said to himself as he looked around. Due to the heat and exhaustion he couldn't see much, but next to the gate he saw what looked like to him as large pillows, "PILLOWS!" he yelled as he jumped towards Tifa's chest.

"PERVERT!" Tifa yelled punching the teen in the face knocking him to the ground. Infuriated she stood there for a few seconds, her fist still clenched as Rando lay unconscious on the ground mumbling about hard punching pillows.

Regaining her composure, Tifa knelt down and began poking the guy she had just punched as he continued mumbling. "I really hope this isn't the guy Aerith wanted me to meet," she said as she continued poking him.

Looking around she noticed that nobody else was heading towards the entrance. "Damn..." she said as she stood up. "I guess I can't leave him here," she said as she heaved him up and began walking down the road, his legs dragging as she walked.

* * *

"I hope Tifa found Rando okay," Aerith said as she wiped the counter at the flower booth that was inside the bar of 7th Heaven. As she waited she heard the bell at the door chime from the door opening, "Tifa, you're ba... oh... it's just you Reno..."

"Is that anyway to treat this bar's best customer?" Reno said sarcastically as he walked up to the counter, "Have you seen Yuffie?"

"Lost track of her again?" Aerith asked with a smile as she arranged some of the flowers, "Well she isn't here, and you should probably find her before Tifa finds out..." Aerith stopped as she saw his face, "She already knows, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Reno said as he leaned backwards against the door, "Didn't have this much trouble back before Sephiroth..." Reno stopped as he saw the sad look on Aerith's face, "Sorry... I forgot..." Reno said as he gave a half smile, half frown.

"It's okay," Aerith said regaining her composure, "You should probably get back to finding Yuffie," Aerith said as she gave him a smile.

"Yeah... later!" he yelled as he headed out the door.

"YUFFIE BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN IN MY BAR RENO!" an angry voice yelled from outside.

"Well Tifa's back now..." Aerith said as she gave a sigh of worry.

"Aerith can you get out here and help me!" Tifa yelled from outside an urgent tone in her voice. Heading outside, Aerith was surprised to see Tifa carrying an unconscious and injured young man.

"Oh, my..." Aerith said a tone of shock and worry in her voice as she rushed to help Tifa carry the young man into the bar, "How hard did you hit him?" Aerith asked as she looked at the boys face.

"Not that hard," Tifa said as she looked away from Aerith.

"I'll ask why later, let me help you carry him," She said as she grabbed the young mans arm. As she did so an old man's voice entered her head an Aerith fell to the ground in a trance like state.

"Cetra, you feel it do you not," the old man's voice rang out in her head, "You feel the connection between my spirit and this innocent, this one I have chosen to wield my justice and fury upon those that threaten this world."

"Who are you?!" Aerith yelled out to the old voice, "How do you know that I am of the Cetra?" Aerith asked as her mental image of herself stood in an empty void.

"I am the lord of the spirits that walks this plane among others," the old man's voice rang out with a loud deafening boom, but in a manner that did not sound like shouting, but rather that his voice contained a large presence, "And you Cetra are to inform this man of the state of the world, guide him with your knowledge, set him on the path." As the voice subsided Aerith felt something poking her in the arm.

"Hey, Aerith," Tifa said as the both held the unconscious youth, "You all right?"

"Huh..." Aerith said as she snapped back to reality, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit lightheaded..."

"You probably rushed out here too quickly," Tifa said, "We better get both him and you inside as fast as we can."

"You're probably right," Aerith said as she helped Tifa carry the young man up the steps and placed him in one of the seats, leaning him forward onto the table, "Tifa can you please remove his coat for me please?"

"Why?" Tifa asked a bit confused.

"Well if this is Rando then he should have Cloud's phone in one of his pockets..." Aerith said as she sat down on one of the barstools. Looking over she saw Tifa pull the coat of the unconscious man and began to search the pockets, eventually pulling out Cloud's cell. Tossing the phone to Aerith, Tifa walked behind the bar and leaned over it.

"Are you sure this is the guy?" Tifa asked unable to believe that this young teenager was one of the outsiders due to his weakness and the strength of the other outsiders.

"Yes, he had Cloud's phone on him..." Aerith said as she closed her eyes, "and it's hard to explain, but..." she said as she turned to Tifa, "I sense a nearly innocent presence in him..."

"Innocent?! That pervert?!" Tifa thought as she turned around and clenched her fist tight, as Aerith looked at her curiously. Calming down she lowered her fist and as she turned around she said, "Aerith, do you really believe we can, or even should, trust him?"

After thinking for a second, Aerith looked at Rando and smiled, "Cloud trusts him... That's good enough for me." Aerith said as she looked at the unconscious youth happily, as Tifa looked at her unconvinced.

"How do you know he didn't just steal Cloud's phone?" Tifa asked as he leaned forward over the counter.

"Because of the way he answered," Aerith responded as she leaned backwards against the counter. As she finished speaking a low groan came from where Rando lay as he pushed himself away from the table.

"Where am I?" Rando said as he began to scratch his head as an intense pain came from his cheek, causing him to rub it at the same time, "And why does my face hurt?"

"Well..." Aerith said, getting his attention and waving at him as Tifa looked away angrily. Seeing Tifa‟s angry face Rando began to thing, after a short amount of time he eventually put two and two together.

"OH GOD!" Rando yelled as he fell to his knees, and kneeled in front of the two women, "I‟m so sorry..." Rando said apologetically as he lowered his head.

"Well..." Tifa said a bit embarrassed as a dark shadow in the window got closer and closer. Eventually the shadow fully covered Rando and the temporary silence was disrupted by a large crash as glass went flying everywhere and the foot of a fifteen year old girl made contact with the back of Rando's head.

"Hey Tifa, Aerith, ummm... I..." Yuffie said excitedly as she scrambled to her feet.

"M... M... MY WINDOW!" Tifa yelled as she stared at the broken window, at the same time Aerith looked towards Yuffie's feet worriedly.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry about that," Yuffie said as she laughed nervously.

"Fourth time Yuffie!," Tifa yelled at the young girl, "Fourth time this month you've broken my windows!"

"Only the fourth?" Yuffie asked jokingly as she gave a sheepish grin. As Yuffie finished speaking Tifa flipped herself over the bar and quickly moved behind the younger girl and put her in a sleeper hold. Meanwhile Aerith, still looking at the ground has grown more worried and has begun to point at the floor in an attempt to gain the attention of the others.

"This... is... not... a... joke... Yuffie..." Tifa growled into the young girls ear.

"Tifa! Yuffie!" Aerith yelled out directing their attention to the "ground" on which they stood. What they were standing on was not "ground", but was in fact Rando who lay on the ground seemingly unconscious, his face slowly turning blue from an apparent lack of oxygen. "Could you please get off him?" Letting Yuffie out of the sleeper hold, Tifa and Yuffie stepped off Rando's body and stood next to Aerith.

"Is he okay?" Yuffie said as she bent down and began to poke Rando repeatedly.

"Are you sure about him Aerith," Tifa asked as she looked at the flower girl skeptically, "We've known him less than two hours and he's been unconscious... twice."

"Yes I'm sure." Aerith said with her usual smile.

"And..." Rando's voice came from the floor as his hand stretched outwards, "I'm not unconscious, so can somebody please give me a hand and help me up?" he said as he struggled to push himself up, "I'm in a bit of pain and can't seem to get up on my own."

"Sure..." Yuffie said as she grabbed Rando's hand and helped him up onto his feet. Still holding his hand Yuffie begins to scratch the back of her head, "Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it," Rando said as he smiled at the girl who only minutes earlier had kicked him in the back of the head, "you aren't the first person to hit me in the head today." He continued as he glanced over at Tifa who was whistling innocently as Aerith smiled nervously.

"Let me guess... Tifa?" Yuffie said as she chuckled a bit.

"Yeah..." Rando said as he laughed alongside her.

"I think Yuffie would like her hand back now," Aerith said pointing out the fact that the two of them were still holding hands. Realizing this Rando pulled his hand back red from embarrassment and turned towards the two older women.

"Umm… Aerith, when we spoke earlier you said you'd tell me what's going on when I got here…" Rando said as he took a step towards the flower girl and began to rub the back of his head, "So... What is going on here?" he asked as he looked at her questioningly.

"It's a long story," Aerith said as she turned away from Rando, her voice breaking.

"Not like I have anywhere to be..." Rando said unaware of the breaking of Aerith's voice. Taking a few seconds Aerith regained her composure and spun around to face the outsider.

"All right..." she said with a false smile, "Take a seat at the bar and I'll tell you everything." As Aerith finished speaking she walked over to behind the bar, Rando sat down at the bar to hear what had happened. Seconds later Yuffie sat down next to him and smiled, causing him to blush a bit, before regaining his composure when he noticed Tifa glaring at him.

"It all began shortly after the war..." Aerith started.

END CHAPTER 1

* * *

Author's Note: I am in the process of piecing chapter 2 back together... once that is finished I will post it on here, SJ, and Devart as well. When I first posted Gameworld Chapter 2 on I split it into ten chapters so I have to either piece it back together, rewrite it, or find the original version that was posted on Kail's website. As for the other two fictions... I will be updating Mario RPG 2 shortly, as for Rando's What If #497: What if Inuyasha was Female, as soon as I plot it up to a certain point I will update it... I am also planning on putting some of the older Rando's What If's up on , and am working on two new fictions; Rando's What If? # 500(498 and 499 were private requests so I'm not posting them online... the people who requested them may do so as long as they do not alter it. Also #500 will be the last Rando's What If. ), and a new project that I am keeping a secret. It may take a little longer for me to update fics nowdays because I am working writing Graphic Novels now so my professional work keeps me from my doing the fanwork that I find fun.


	3. Chapter 2: Sephiroth vs Rando

Chapter 2: Sephiroth vs. Rando

Night had fallen on Sabbath Castle, the first of the twin castles ruled by Ganma, the darkness of the moonless night and pitch black stones of Sabbath making the brilliant white of the Andrexeal Castle seem out of place in the barren wasteland where the two castles stood. In the great tower of Sabbath, Kefka sat in front of several seemingly out of place computer screens. As he worked on something at the computer, he began to sense something.

"Come out Zemus, I know you're there," Kefka said in a sing-song manner, "Come out and show yourself." As Kefka finished singing his words, a swirling mass of telepathic energies seemed to spiral into existence behind the crazed general, a loud whooshing sound being generated as the energies took form as a free floating face.

"So attentive," Zemus said as he floated to behind Kefka's ear, "but then again," Zemus said as the mass seemed to move closer to the ears of Kefka switching back and forth from left to right, "With aspirations like yours, you'd have to be attentive."

At Zemus' words, Kefka generated a magical sphere of wind containing a raging storm of fire, thunder, and ice inside of it, and turned towards the psychic entity in a threatening manner, "Don't whisper where whispers roam free," Kefka said in an aggressive show of power and insanity, "Lest your manipulations begin to manipulate you."

"Oh I wouldn't do that," Zemus said as he floated away from Kefka, "I wouldn't dream of threatening one of _lord_ Ganma's generals," Zemus said as the spectral entity vanished and reappeared behind Kefka again.

"_Lord_?" Kefka asked turning his head towards Zemus, "I see…" Kefka said as he began with a wicked laugh, "You doubt his choice of Ganma as well?"

"Doubt is such a… strong word," Zemus said as his psychic mass floated towards the tower window, "I just have some… misgivings… about his leadership qualities."

"Dangerous thoughts," Kefka said as he spun himself back into the seat of the chair he was in earlier, "The ones I think and the ones you whisper," Kefka said as he went back to work on the computer, "Or maybe, not dangerous enough…" Kefka mused to himself, "Defying Ganma at this moment means to defy him, and that is foolish in and of itself."

"So you plan to roll over and follow whatever he says?" Zemus asked half angry at what Kefka had just said.

"No…" Kefka said as he gave a sinister smile, "Best we wait for the _lord_ to lose his favor, then make our move…" Kefka said as he gave a laugh louder and wickeder than his earlier laugh could have hoped to be.

* * *

Galbadia Garden had set to rest in the middle of a large desert. It was the first time it had set down since it landed in the veldt in order to approach Firos under command of Ganma. Things had changed since then, the Garden had joined those fighting Ganma, inspired onwards by the messages sent from various organization by way of Locke Cole.

Locke didn't like the atmosphere inside of Galbadia Garden, the stuffy atmosphere, enhanced security, and strict guidelines made him uncomfortable. As he walked towards the Archades model Hover that he had acquired in his travels he inwardly was extremely glad to be finally leaving this uncomfortable place. As he approached the hover-bike, the Galbadian student tending to hit turned and saluted him.

"Do I look like a soldier," Locke asked the kid as he put a pair of goggles on his head, over his bandanna.

"No sir… I mean no," The student said as he caught the look Locke had given him after saying sir.

"Is my bike ready?" Locke asked as he placed his hand on the seat.

"Yes si… I mean sure is," the student said the student catching himself before saying sir, "Sorry it took so long, but some of your parts are quite unique so it took me a while to fabricate their replacements." The student said giving a look that seemed to state he was impressed with the bike.

"I had it custom made in Archades," Locke said as he hoped on.

"A custom made Archades hover," the student said as he thought about, "That must have cost you a fortune!"

"Nah," Locke said as he lowered the goggles over his eyes and began to start up the bike, "It was a steal." He said as he leaned forward, the bike beginning to rise off the ground.

As the bike moved out of the air-garage of the garden he looked down to see a Rainbow colored chocobo travelling with an odd collection of people. As he looked down he saw something unexpected in the group… Firos. Gunning the engines to get away from the garden as quickly as possible, Locke activated his bikes communications circuits as soon as the Garden was out of sight.

"Aerith, Tifa…" Locke said as a video screen on the bike flickered on, "This is Locke Cole reporting in… Mission status: Complete!" he said as he looked down at the screen as Aerith appeared on it.

"That's great!" Aerith exclaimed happily as she gave her well known smile, "Cloud and Squall just reported in a few minutes ago as well…" she said as another voice overpowered hers.

"Hey Tifa!" Rando's voice yelled out, "Where do you want me to put this box!"

"In the storeroom Rando!" Tifa's voice yelled back.

"Who was that?" Locke asked with a quizzical look on his face from hearing the unknown voice.

"That was Rando," Aerith said, "He joined us about a week ago."

"Great!" Locke said as he slowed down the hover bike to get his bearings, "What skills does he have that made him an asset?" Locke asked as he began looking around.

"None!" Aerith said with a smile.

Stunned Locke stared at the screen for a few minutes, "None… then why did you let him join?"

"Simple," Aerith said as she raised her hand to make a point, "He's an outsider."

"WHAT!?" Locke screamed into the communications device.

"Don't worry he's a nice guy!" Aerith said as a loud crash came from behind her and she began to gave a worried smile.

"What was that?!" Locke yelled worried that the outsider was attacking Tifa and Aerith.

"That was Yuffie crashing through the ceiling this time…" Aerith said as Tifa and Yuffie's voices began yelling loudly in the background.

"I'm heading back," Locke said as he got his bearings, "Have Cloud and Squall meet me at Sector 5 gate!" he yelled as he sped off towards Midgar.

* * *

'Midgar,' Sephiroth said as he look down at the city from a distant cliff, 'Never thought I'd be back here…" he thought as he began walking towards the city.

* * *

From outside the bar, Reno could hear the yelling that had become more commonplace since Rando had shown up. Entering the bar he saw Rando up in the rafters repairing the damage to the roof that he could only assume was caused by Tifa hurtling Rando into it, or Yuffie crashing through it.

"Tifa or Yuffie?" Reno yelled out to Rando.

"Yuffie!" Rando yelled back as he continued hammering away, "Mind giving me a hand, Tifa is chewing Yuffie out in the other room and I need to get back to my other chores around here."

"Nah…" Reno said as he slumped down in a seat at the table, "I'm just here to collect the kid." Reno said as he saw Aerith poke her head out of the room with the vidcom, "Hey Aerith… can you get me a cold one?" Reno asked with a loud voice to get the girls attention.

"Sure!" Aerith said as she went and grabbed a bottle for Reno. Taking it to Reno she looked up and saw Rando repairing the hole with some of the extra wood stored in the rafters, "Oh, Rando, you don't really have to fix that hole." She said as she looked at the busy outsider.

"You're letting me stay in one of the extra rooms at this bar," Rando said as he began nailing in the last board, "I've got to repay you somehow." He said as he finished with the last nail and jumped down.

"Is that something people generally do in the world you come from?" Reno asked as he slammed the beer bottle on the table.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Reno," Aerith said as she looked at the coaster less than five inches from the bottles base.

"Not sure…" Rando said in response to Reno's question.

"Still having some memory problems related to your own world?" Reno asked as he finished the beer, "Don't worry… a few days ago you couldn't remember much of anything… It'll come back to you kid."

"Thanks," Rando said as he took his coat off of the chair where he had placed it before fixing the roof and slipped it back on.

"RENO!" Tifa angrily yelled as she entered the room, "1000!" she continued as she held her hand out in front of him.

"All right… all right!" he said as he handed the money to Tifa.

"Rando!" Tifa yelled at the outsider who had sat down across from Reno, "I need you to come with me, we're going to help Cloud and Squall at the gate. "

"Oh… Should I come as well?" Aerith said as she took the empty bottle from Reno.

"I'd rather not close down the bar…" Tifa said as she grabbed Rando by his coat collar and lifted him up.

"Locke is going to be there as well. He finished his mission at Galbadia Garden." Aerith said as Tifa shuddered, "I know that you don't really care for dealing with Locke."

"Why doesn't Tifa like Locke?" Rando whispered to Reno.

"We had a meeting with a friend of Locke's, King Figaro, lets just say… things didn't turn out very well." Reno said as he whispered back to Tifa.

"So she blames him for what his friend did?" Rando asked rhetorically as he thought about, "Seems par for the course…"

"Sure, Aerith," Tifa said as she grabbed the keys to the bar, "Reno, collect your nuisance and get out."

"Actually, I have something to discuss with Cloud as well," Reno said as he stood up, "How about we all take my ride to get there?" he said as he held up a set of keys.

"Sounds good to me!" Yuffie said standing near the door, "Lets go!"

* * *

The whirring of the engine began to slow as Locke descended towards the gate of sector 5. Outside the gate Cloud and Squall stood alongside their motorcycles, the Fenrir and the Greiver. Hopping off the hover-bike, Locke walked over to the two that had arrived before him.

"An outsider?" he asked in a way that didn't seem like asking, "Why do I have the feeling that one of you has something to do with this?"

"Whether we have something to do with this or not,' Cloud said as he pulled his sword off the side of the motorcycle, "An outsider just may be what we need to win."

"Whatever," Squall said as he tossed his helmet onto the seat of his bike.

"Outsiders are dangerous," Locke said as he ripped the goggles off his head, "Think about what they have done, Ganma has devastated the planet and Firos has destroyed thirteen towns as of last week!"

"They aren't the only outsiders," Cloud said as he began walking towards the gate, "You forgot three others in the current public record. Mana the Transporter, Kagura the Changeling, and Zelek."

"And they are dangerous as well!" Locke said trying to make his point, "Zelek used to work for Ganma, Kagura is well documented for her aggressive tendencies, and as for Mana, have you forgotten the Pillar Incident!" Locke yelled as he spun Cloud around to try to convince him.

"What of that girl you aided Locke. She was considered dangerous, but we trust her, because you vouched for her." Cloud said as he glared at Locke who in his eyes was using a double standard, "Aerith trusts Rando."

"AERITH TRUSTS SEPHIROTH!" Locke yelled at his friend.

"We have a mission to report," Squall said as he approached the gates entryway snapping the two back to reality.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said softly clenching his fist as Locke and Squall keyed in the entry to the hanger bay of Sector 5.

"Speak of the Devil," A voice came from behind him, "And he shall appear." The voice said causing the three to turn around. As they looked on, part in fear, part in anger, part in resentment and remorse, they all knew the sound of the voice and the face they now saw.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled drawing his sword as Squall and Locke following suit.

* * *

As Reno's black car pulled up to the sector 5 hanger bay everyone assembled could tell there was something wrong. The gates were sealed and Rude was standing in front waiting for them. As the five of them exited the car Rude walked up to Tifa and Reno. Taking in a deep breath he looked between them and said a single word.

"Sephiroth,"

Rude's voice was crystal clear, and the one word caused various reactions among them. The most unusual was the reaction of Yuffie, who unnoticed after hearing the name, rushed to the gate and began pressing buttons in order to open them. As the gates began to open the others became aware as siren's began to blare announcing the override.

* * *

They were going to die, Locke was sure of it. They had been rushing Sephiroth for several minutes and he was virtually unscathed while the three of them were breathing heavily. Locke himself was nearly out of knives, Sephiroth having either cut most of them in half or had knocked them to far away to collect. Squall was the worst off, having already collapsed from taking several direct blows from the former first class SOLDIER's attacks. Inwardly Locke cursed himself for not being able to do more as he counted the knives he had left.

'Five knives,' Locke thought to himself as he looked over at Squall and Cloud who both had several wounds, 'And not as many wounds,' Locke thought as he looked at himself and noticed that compared to the two of them he wasn't nearly as injured. As he cursed himself again Locke heard a sound in the distance behind them… the gate was opening.

"Sephiroth!" Yuffie's voice rang out across the battlefield, but the only one who heard it was Locke.

"Are you crazy!" Reno's voice echoed out as he grabbed Yuffie, "He's not the same Sephiroth you remember!" He said as he tried his best to keep the ninja girl from rushing into the fray.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled out as they all turned towards the battle. They all watched as Cloud fell to the ground, dropping his sword as he did.

"Tifa!" Rando yelled as he rushed into the battlefield, "You guys get Cloud and Squall out of there! I'll distract Sephiroth!" he yelled out as he grabbed the sleeve of his coat. Rushing at Sephiroth who had begun to bring his sword down to finish Cloud, Rando made it just in time to stop the blow… without a weapon. Sephiroth's sword came down on Rando's left arm and with a thunderous crack, the sword cut through it.

"Rando!" Yuffie yelled out as she saw the sword cut through the outsiders arm. Grabbing her Shuriken she threw it at the man that had raised her since her father's death. Jumping out of the way of Yuffie's attack Sephiroth turned around to see Rando, holding Cloud's Buster Sword in his right hand, and Squall's Revolver in his left.

"HOW?!" Sephiroth yelled as Rando rushed at him with both swords. Blocking the attack with his Masamune, Sephiroth looked at where Rando had left his coat and the severed "Arm". Instead of seeing Rando's arm inside of the severed sleeve, he saw what was inside the sleeve he had cut off… a tire iron.

"Where do you think you're looking?" Rando yelled as he spun his body to kick himself away from Sephiroth.

Locke was stunned as he watched what had happened. The outsider had risked his life to rescue Squall and Cloud, and had managed to catch Sephiroth off guard twice with the same diversion tactic. Gripping his knives he rushed towards the battle as well.

"Outsider!" Locke yelled as he ran up to Rando from behind, "Duck!" his voice rang out as he threw two knives at Rando, who ducked in time for them to go right over his shoulders. Sephiroth didn't have enough time to dodge both, with one of them tearing into his shoulder.

"Thanks," Rando said as he breathed heavily, "I needed that." Rando said as he caught his breath and rushed towards Sephiroth again, "Watch my back!" he yelled to the treasure hunter as he hit the ground around Sephiroth repeatedly with the two swords. As he ran in a circle around Sephiroth, the flying rocks tore into him, tattering his shirt and pants, creating lacerations in his skin as the sharp rocks zoomed past him.

"What is he doing!" Reno yelled out as he watched Rando run around Sephiroth only hitting the ground. As he did he noticed something, a glint of metal in the ground, "Of course!" he exclaimed realizing Rando's plan, "Yuffie! Locke!" Reno yelled as he rushed towards the battle, "Copy Rando, aim for the ground around Sephiroth!"

"What about you?" Yuffie asked as she pulled out a sword sized kunai and rushed to help Rando.

"Somebody has to hold Sephiroth in place!" he yelled as he began to rush towards Sephiroth, but was thrown backwards by someone from behind.

"Somebody," Rude said as he looked at the man he considered a brother, "Not you!" he said as he rushed in grabbing Reno's E-M rod.

Under the cover of the flying rocks and debris, Rude rushed in towards Sephiroth. Using Reno's rod he delivered a shock to Sephiroth's system that allowed him to grab the much stronger man in a way to keep him from moving. As Sephiroth struggled to move he got his arm free just enough to throw Rude towards Rando. Unable to stop his sword swing in time, he jumped backwards to lessen the blow Rude would receive as the Buster sword made contact. Using the slowed amount of debris as an opening, Sephiroth grabbed the knife in his shoulder and threw it at Locke, hitting the treasure hunter in the leg to keep him from moving. As he walked towards his adopted daughter he held the E-M rod that Rude had dropped. Striking Yuffie gently with it the electric current caused her legs to give out and she fell to the ground.

"Outsider…" Sephiroth said as he slowly walked towards Rando, his sword red with the blood from the earlier strikes against Cloud and Squall. As he began to lower the sword to strike Rando his arm stopped, inches from the outsider. Looking up Rando saw Reno and Tifa holding Sephiroth back keeping him from landing the killing blow.

"Rando!" Tifa strained as she held Sephiroth tightly, "Do it!"

"No," Rando said as he dropped both swords, "That's not my goal…" he said as he positioned himself so Sephiroth's sword was against his neck.

"Are you crazy!" Tifa yelled out.

"Maybe," Rando said as he looked directly into Sephiroth's eyes, "But Sephiroth doesn't want to kill us either." He said as he stared unblinking at the SOLDIER. "You don't want to kill anyone for the sake of ideals you don't believe in. That was what your sword told me." He said as he moved closer to Sephiroth's face, "You only joined Ganma to protect the people of Midgar. That was what Aerith told me." He continued as he didn't waver in his conviction, "Look at what you have just done. You attacked Midgar and its inhabitants, the very thing you joined Ganma to stop from happening." Rando said as the shocked Sephiroth began to loosen his grip on his sword, "Tell me Sephiroth, why did you start a revolution against Shin-Ra all those years ago! Why did you take Yuffie in as your daughter after fighting alongside her father! Where is your conviction!" he yelled as he grabbed Sephiroth's coat and fell to his knees as Sephiroth dropped his sword, it landing right behind Rando.

"Let me go…" Sephiroth said to Tifa and Reno in a calm voice, "Take the other's to Aerith, they need to be healed." He said as he kneeled down to Rando's level, "Such willpower… he kept fighting… even at this level of damage," he said as he peeled Rando's hands off his coat and picked up the heavily bleeding outsider. Sephiroth walked behind Tifa, who was carrying Locke, and Reno, who was carrying Rude, towards where Aerith was healing Cloud and Squall of their injuries. Forcing herself to her feet, her muscles aching from the electric current, Yuffie walked over to Rando's coat and picked it up as she watched Sephiroth with the others.

"Welcome back… father," she said softly as she walked towards the others.


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions

A glaring light hit Rando as his eyes slowly opened, the sounds of loud machines whirring and running in the distance. As his eyes began to open he felt a sharp sting and time seemed to pass slowly, it felt like hours as his eyes slowly closed again. Suddenly he felt a slight jolt, causing his eyes to open, the bright humming light filling his sensitive eyes. Slowly he pushed himself off a cold hard bed that was not the one he had been using for the past week. As he slowly realized this he looked around, his vision fuzzy for some reason. He was in a small room that contained a bed, a sink, and a toilet. Looking around the first clues as to where he was began to sink in. The only window was barred and to small for anything but small animals to fit in, the door was solid steel with a tiny porthole window. He knew where he was… he was in jail.

Slumping into the corner Rando thought about how he wound up in the cell he was now a prisoner in. The last thing he remembered he was fighting Sephiroth, Tifa and Reno holding the former SOLDIER down. Rando remembered dropping the weapons he was using and shouting some words in order to prove something to both himself and Sephiroth, but after that… nothing. His memory after that was a blank. Was he dead? Was this the afterlife of this world, sealed inside a tin can? These thoughts ran through his head as he cupped his face in his hands.

As he did so he noticed the clothing he was wearing, they weren't his. They resembled the SOLDIER clothing from the compilation of seven. He began to wonder what happened to his clothes, mainly his coat, and how he got into these clothes. He also noticed that his glasses were missing, probably having gone missing in the earlier fight. His mind drifted back to the fight again, wondering if everyone, even Squall, were okay. Sephiroth was strong, he had taken them all down, it took three of them just to subdue him. If Ganma was able to do that on his own… how would he be able to save this world as he had promised Aerith?

As more of these thoughts entered his head a noise came from the door, at first it sounded like the jingling of keys, followed by a soft clicking sound every few seconds. After several of the soft clicks had finished a sound like the turning of gears came from the door a heavy sound, that could only be described as a "schwump", occurred as the door slowly opened. Standing on the other side was Reno who looked at the outsider and motioned for him to follow.

"Reno!" Rando said as he ran to his friend, "What's going on? Are the others okay? What about Sephiroth? Why was I in a jail cell? Where is my coat?" he fired off the questions one by one as he looked at the Turk.

"Everything's alright," Reno said as he scratched the back of his head, "The others are recovering fine, you were in that cell so we could monitor you as you woke up… you've been in a coma since you fought Sephiroth." He said as he began walking down the hall.

"How long?" Rando asked as he walked fast to keep up with Reno.

"Two weeks," Reno said as he walked to a console on the wall, "When you began to awaken in the infirmary earlier, the president of Shinra decided it would be best to move you to the prison just in case you went berserk upon awakening."

"Shinra president," Rando said as he watched Reno press some buttons on the panel, "Who is he?"

"You'll be meeting him shortly," Reno said as a large door opened, "He's with Sephiroth right now, he has something he wishes to discuss with both of you." Reno said as he walked into the room opened by the doors, "You getting on?" he asked as he turned to face Rando who just realized it was an elevator.

"Y-yeah…" Rando said as he slowly entered the elevator and gulped, "How high up are we?" he asked as he noticed something wrong with the feeling of the place.

"Shinra building, 55th floor," Reno said as he looked at Rando, "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"A bit…" Rando said as he looked at the floor, "My brain can sense how far from the ground I am… even back in my world I could… It freaks me out when I can't feel the earth."

"You sound like a cetra," Reno said as he pressed a button, "However I need you to stay calm, as we're going up to the president's office which is on the…"

"70th floor… I know…" Rando said as he sat down on the elevator floor.

"SEPHIROTH WHAT?!" Ganma's voice rang out as the little octopus-like thing cowered behind a clipboard.

"S-Sephiroth has b-betrayed you m-my lord," Ultros stuttered out not wanting Ganma to be angry with him.

"So he joined Rando after losing to him," Ganma said as he held a chess-like representation of Sephiroth, "He's weak…"

"Actually we have received word that… Sephiroth won the fight," Ultros said as he began to back away slowly.

"Sephiroth won?" Ganma said as the piece vanished from his hand, "That is more interesting… what is he planning?" Ganma mused to himself as he stood up, "Leave me!" he exclaimed causing the octopus to run off, "This game is becoming more interesting…" he said to himself as he walked down the steps in front of his throne, "Come to me my generals!" he yelled as Kefka, Ultimecia, Zemus, and Xande appeared. As Kefka appeared he was holding a man with silver feather-like hair and wearing effeminate clothing that made Ganma think he looked like a male prostitute. "Ah… you got Kuja…" Ganma said as Kefka released Kuja causing the genome man to stumble forward.

"Who are you?" Kuja asked calmly, "And why have you disrupted my plans?" he asked as he held his hand out as if demanding answers.

"You dare to question me?!" Ganma roared as Kuja pulled his hand back, "I am Ganma, lord of this world, chosen by Origin! You are nothing to me but an ant!" He continued as he moved in an instant to in front of Kuja and held him up by his throat, "If I so wish it you would be dead now, but I do not wish it. You were brought her to make a choice. You can continue with your plan alone, you're plan involving your world of Terra, or you can work with me, join me, make use of my resources, my army, and make yourself a king in the new world." Ganma said as he dropped Kuja to the ground, "Or you can choose to work against me… but that choice will leave me with nothing to do but to turn your home into dust…"

The elevator opened on the top floor of the Shinra building as Rando stumbled out of it followed by Reno, who helped keep the outsider steady. Rando seemed out of sorts on the highest floor of the Shinra building, it was apparent he wasn't joking about his connection to the planet. Reno couldn't help but wonder if Rando had been something similar to an ancient in his world or if by coming to this world he had become an ancient. He had heard of an outsider who became a different species upon entering their world, the changeling Kagura who the Turks had dealings with before, had claimed on several occasions that she was completely human before arriving. Maybe Rando had become a full Cetra, with a greater connection to the planet than the half-cetra Aerith.

As they walked into the office, Sephiroth was sitting in a chair talking with the Shinra president, Rando didn't care what they were discussing as they stopped talking when he and Reno entered. Walking over to a chair Reno helped Rando sit down without falling over. Regaining some composure, Rando got a good look at the Shinra president for the first time, and to his surprise it is not the greedy President Shinra he knew from the games in his world, nor is it the ambitious Rufus Shinra… the president is surprisingly Lazard Deusericus. Surprised by this Rando accidentally gulped down the air in his mouth, causing him to cough.

"Are you okay," Lazard asked kindly as he handed Rando a bottle of water, "here, drink some water."

"T-thanks," Rando said trying to regain the little composure he could muster in the tall building.

"Is he fully healed," Sephiroth asked without emotion looking at the Turk and the Outsider, "He seemed to have some problem's walking."

"I have problems with being away from the surface…" Rando said softly as he rubbed is arm, as if trying to explain away a weakness.

"Well then, we should finish this meeting quickly so you can return to the surface," Lazard said with a smile as he sat back down, "As you walked in I was discussing with Sephiroth, the need we have to ally ourselves with the other nations so we can take down Ganma." He said as he pulled a file out of his desk, "Until now, we of the Shinra Company have secretly been funding several organizations dedicated to taking down Ganma and those working with them, several of these organizations are the rebel faction known as the Returners, the theatre troupe known as Tantalus, the mercenary schools known as Garden, the Strife Delivery Service, and the "terrorist" organization funded by my half-brother Rufus known as AVALANCHE. Several of these organizations have close ties to some governments, such as the relationship between AVALANCHE and Shinra, but no government has declared open hostilities on Ganma as of yet." He explained as Rando looked through the files.

"So you plan to send an envoy to several countries in order to form an open alliance with them against Ganma?" Rando asked as he looked through the folders, "What does that have to do with me?"

"We need an Outsider to act as the face of this new army," Lazard said as he pulled out another file, "An outsider that is kind, strong-willed, merciful, and most importantly courageous. According to the reports gathered by Reno over the last few weeks, you are all of that." Lazard said as he read the file, "We want you to lead the army."

"ME?!" Rando yelled startled by the revelation.

"Purely as a figurehead," Sephiroth said bluntly, "You may be what Lazard needs, but you are weak. That's why I'll be training you and acting as the shadow general until I deem you competent and strong enough to lead."

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Rando exclaimed as he looked at Lazard, "What if I don't want to be your puppet?!"

"I was getting to that," Lazard said as he began putting the files back, "You do get a decision… you have one day, I want your answer by tomorrow morning." He said with a smile as Reno began helping Rando back to the elevator, "According to what Aerith said, you wish to help this world. You could try it on your own, but know this… you're best hope at defeating Ganma rests with us."

As Reno and Rando got into the elevator, Reno sighed and scratched his head, "It may sound like he's strong-arming you, but he's right you know."

"I know," Rando said as Reno hit the down button and Rando dropped to the ground of the elevator again.

"Let me get this straight," Kuja asked as he looked up at Ganma, "You're threatening to turn all of Terra into dust if I don't join you?" he asked as he pushed himself off the ground.

"That is correct…" Ganma said as he glared at the false being, "I have the ability to do so with very little trouble to my own plans." He said as he flicked his wrist and a large key shaped weapon appeared in his hand as he pressed it against Kuja's neck, "Do we have an agreement?"

"You think I have a wish to fulfill the old man's plans," Kuja said as he slowly moved the keyblade away and stepped forward, "I do not care for his plans, but I do for Terra and this world, I wish to rule it all for I do not believe it can thrive without my unconditional love. But the weak must bow to the strong, the weak lose their freedom to those with strength. Very well I shall consider your offer, should I choose to join you he that moves in darkness shall inform you of my decision." Kuja said as his hand began to glow, "For now I leave you with a gift, consider it the beginning of a truce that may lead to my joining you." He said as a crystal appeared in his hand, "A crystal taken from the fox, who was in my possession until the smiling clown interrupted me."

"I don't believe it," Tifa said as she stared at Yuffie, "You've been in my bar for five hours and have managed to destroy absolutely nothing!" Tifa said in amazement as she sat down at the table across from the adopted daughter of Sephiroth.

"You're making it sound like I live to destroy your bar Tifa!" Yuffie exclaimed as the sleeve of the white coat she was wearing slid over her hand.

"It seems like it," Tifa said as she pointed at the younger girl, "and what are you doing here anyways?"

"Well I heard Rando woke up today," Yuffie said as she looked at the arm of the coat that still had a sleeve, "I was hoping he'd come right here so I could return his coat to him."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to repair that…" Aerith said as she walked up to the two of them pointing at Rando's coat, which Yuffie was wearing.

"Actually I did," Yuffie said as she rolled the sleeve up over her hand, "I even took it to a tailor… nobody has seen material like this before." Yuffie pulled the torn sleeve out of her pocket and looked at it, "Sewing needles won't penetrate it, makes you think…" she said as she set it on the table.

"What would have happened if Rando took a direct hit…" Aerith said as she picked up the sleeve, "Yuffie would you mind if I borrowed this?" she asked as she looked the sleeve over.

"Borrow what?" A voice came from the doorway, "And why is Yuffie wearing my coat?" the voice continued as they all turned to see Rando, wearing a SOLDIER uniform standing next to Reno.

"Rando!" the three girls exclaimed all of them, even Tifa, glad to see the outsider out of the hospital.

"Here," Yuffie said as she ran over to him, quickly taking off his coat as she did and handing it to him, "I kept it safe for you…" she said with a smile, "I wanted to thank you for what you did." She said as she kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for not killing Sephiroth." She said as everyone in the room, other than her stood there with their mouths hanging open.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Rando was the first to speak, "I seem to be in need of new clothes…" he stammered out still blushing as he looked down at the SOLDIER uniform he was wearing.

"Then there is only one thing to do," Aerith said as she grabbed the arms of Rando and Yuffie, "Let's go shopping!" She exclaimed as she dragged the two of them out the door.

"Did Yuffie just…" Reno said as he watched the three of them run off down the street.

"Uh-huh…" Tifa said as she sat still in a state of shock.

"That's not good…" Reno said as he hung his head.

"Uh-uh…" Tifa said shaking her head.

"I need a drink…" Reno said as he turned around to walk towards the counter.

"Pay up…" Tifa said as she held her hand out as if asking for money, stopping him in his tracks.

"So that's your choice Sephiroth?" Lazard asked as he drank something from a cup, "Can't say I'm surprised… but out of all of the outsiders… why him?"

"He stood up to me, no weapon, no armor," Sephiroth said as he drank something as well, "He's either the bravest outsider… or the dumbest… the way I see it, if he's the bravest, we have a brilliant weapon… dumbest, and we have a scapegoat slash figurehead." The former SOLDIER said bluntly as he took another drink, "This coffee is terrible… I should stick to tea…" he said as he set his cup down.

"That's rather harsh Sephiroth," Lazard said as he downed his drink, "I like coffee."

"Now these I like!" Rando stepped out of the changing booth wearing a new pair of blue pants, with a gold zip around the knees, along with a red, yellow, and silver armguard that covering his left arm. Looking at Aerith who was holding the clothes he had turned down, and Yuffie who was holding his coat he gave a sigh, "I couldn't find a shirt I liked though…" he said as he looked over at the wall and noticed a tan-brown curtain. Looking at the saleswoman, Rando pointed at the curtain, "Could I have that along with a needle and some thread?" he asked as he looked intently at the clerk.

"The curtain sir?" the saleswoman asked confused, "Why would you want the curtain?"

"It's an old trick I learned," Rando said as he grabbed the curtain from the window, "If you can't find a shirt you like," he said as he held the curtain out, "Make one!" he said as a wide Cheshire cat smile covered his face.

"I'm confused though," Lazard said as he handed Sephiroth a cup of tea, "I could've sworn I heard that all outsiders have weapons that are connected to them, legendary weapons…" he said as he grabbed another cup of coffee.

"That's true," Sephiroth said as he drank some tea, "All outsiders are connected to a legendary weapon, some are aware of their weapon, others are not." He said as he drank some more tea, "It seems to have something to do with that weird controller several of them have." He said as he set the cup down, "Now that's a drink…" he said as he looked at Lazard, "Unlike that bean water you drink."

"Like I said before," Lazard said as he drank some of his coffee, "I like coffee."

"Well how do I look?" Rando said as he stepped out of the booth wearing the curtain turned into a makeshift shirt along with, the pants, the armguard, and the coat.

"There's something missing," both Aerith and Yuffie said as they ran off in different directions leaving Rando with the sales clerk.

"I think you look weird wearing a curtain," the saleswoman said looking at him.

"That's because you think of it as a curtain…" Rando said as he turned around, "Think of it as material that has been turned into a shirt and take another look," he said as he turned back towards the saleswoman and struck a pose.

"You still look weird," she said as she walked away.

"Spoilsport!" Rando yelled playfully as the clerk walked away. As the clerk stuck her tongue out him Aerith returned holding a pair of black boots with gold and silver trim.

"Here!" Aerith said as she handed the outsider the pair of boots and watched him put them on, "No something's still off…" Aerith said looking at him, "I think it's your hair… you need to get it out of your face." She said as she began mussing around with his hair but to no avail as it kept falling back down over his eyes.

"I have something that might help with that," Yuffie said as she held out a white and silver bandanna, "Tada!" she said as she handed it to him, "Go ahead, try it on!" she said as she watched Rando put the bandanna on. Giggling the two girls looked at him and each gave a thumbs up.

"Perfect!" the two said in unison as Rando struck a pose.

"So what exactly is the controller?" Lazard asked Sephiroth as he finished his second cup of coffee.

"An artifact of some sorts from their world," Sephiroth said as he stood up, "Not all outsiders have one, which makes accessing their weapon difficult and something they must practice at. But Rando… when he rushed at me, I saw the controller in his coat pocket." He continued as he turned from Lazard, "I don't think he knows he has the controller yet though. Although I wonder what will happen when he does realize it?" The white haired man mused to mimself as he walked towards the elevator.

"Rando," Yuffie asked as the three of them walked down the street, Rando carrying the SOLDIER uniform in a bag, "I found this thing in your coat and was wondering what it was." She said as she handed him what appeared to be a PS2 controller.

"That's my game controller!" Rando exclaimed as he took it slowly from Yuffie, "You know… I remember something from my world." He said as he looked the controller over, "When I was a kid there was a show about a teenager that got pulled into an alternate world where games are real. In the show his controller gained powers in this new world." He continued as he looked between Aerith and Yuffie, "I wonder…" he said as he pressed the start button and a menu screen appeared in midair in front of them.

"Oh my…" Aerith said as she looked at the screen

"What is that!" Yuffie said amazed at what she saw.

"No way, a menu screen!" Rando yelled as he looked at the floating semi-transparent holographic screen. Looking the screen over he saw something interesting, "Six party members located?" he asked aloud as he entered the party section of the menu screen, "According to this Locke, Cloud, and Squall are nearby…" Rando said as he backed the menu to the main screen.

"So you can use the controller to locate people?" Aerith asked looking at the screen amazed.

"Apparently, but it seems like that function only works if the other people are close." The outsider said as he went down to the equipment screen, "Let's see what this shows." He said as he entered the equipment section. As the equipment screen appeared the three of them saw the choices, "Clothing, Weapons, Armour?" Rando said confused, "I always thought clothing and armor were the same thing?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Let's check clothing out!" Yuffie said as she took the controller and entered the clothing section, "Oooh, there's several subsections…" she snickered as she entered Squall's section. "Let's see… Casual, SeeD Uniform, Galbadian, and swimwear?" she said as she as she looked at the first four options and a smirk spread over her face, "Swimwear!" she laughed as she pressed the button.

In a bar near the clothing store Cloud, Squall, and Locke sat, having gone to the bar to discuss the outsider without bothering Aerith or Yuffie, both of whom are usually at Seventh Heaven.

"Back from your mission, huh," Cloud asked as he handed the _treasure hunter_ a beer.

"Yeah… Sorry I left before either of you got out of the hospital," Locke said as he popped the lid of his bottle, "So what do you think of the outsider?" Locke asked as he drank some of the beer from his bottle.

"He's stronger than he looks," Cloud said as he thought about what the others told him of the battle against Sephiroth, "He's quick on his feet, seems to be able to plan strategies quickly, and has potential,"

"Potential to become a threat," Squall said as he drank his beer.

"I have to agree with both of you," Locke said as he drank some of his beer as well, "He's capable of either being able to help us, or he could become another threat. I remember that tale you told us of that outsider you used to travel with Squall." He said as he pointed to the SeeD, "What was her name… Mana."

"Mana, also known as the transporter by many," Squall said as he leaned back, "Infamous for the destruction caused by the Ice Pillar incident." Squall said as the others looked very somber for a second, followed by intense laughing, "What is so funny."

"Squall," Locke said in between laughing, "Your clothes just changed into a swimsuit." He said as he continued laughing.

"Rando…" Squall said annoyed as he ran out of the bar followed by Cloud and Locke.

"So the controllers give outsiders the ability to manipulate reality?" Lazard asked amazed at what Sephiroth had said.

"Only minor reality manipulation," Sephiroth said as the two of them rode the elevator down, "But yes. It creates a floating holographic screen and can teleport people short distances, change peoples clothing or weapons, and even allow them to carry a seemingly infinite amount of items among other things." He said as he looked forward at the door.

"Can others use them as well?" Lazard asked curios as to whether he could use one of the controllers.

"Yes but only if the outsider it belongs to is nearby," Sephiroth said as the elevator dinged.

"I'm telling you it wasn't my fault!" Rando coughed out as Locke and Cloud held Squall back from attacking him again, "Yuffie, change his clothing back to normal please…" Rando pleaded as he looked at the ninja girl.

"Alright," Yuffie said with a laugh as Squall's clothes changed back to normal, "That was fun," she said as she went to the weapons section, "Rando…" she said as she looked at the screen, "According to this there are two weapons that you can equip…" she said as she pointed them out, "and one… is a Keyblade!" she exclaimed as she pointed it out on the screen, causing the five others to gather and look at the screen.

"Awesome, a keyblade!" Rando said as he thought about the Kingdom Hearts games.

"How is a weapon like that awesome," Squall said as he clicked the strap on the sheath of his gunblade, "Ganma is a keyblade wielder."

"Squall," Cloud said as he placed his hand in front of Squall to stop him, "Stand down," he said as he looked at Rando, "You forget that keyblades were once respected weapons capable of only being controlled by those with strong hearts. It makes perfect sense for one with a will like Rando's to have a Keyblade." He said as Squall stayed his hand.

"His will may be strong," Locke said as he looked at Rando, "But he needs to learn not to be so reckless. Rushing into a battlefield to save others may be brave, but without a weapon it's just reckless stupidity. Until he learns to curve his recklessness, I'm going to suggest Yuffie holds on to the controller."

"That's fine with me," Rando said as he looked over at a store window, "Oh crap! Is that the time!" he yelled as he looked at the screen, "Quickly how do I get back to the Shinra building?" he asked as he looked at everyone.

"Don't worry about it," Locke said as he pressed a button on his watch, "I'll give you a lift." He said as his hover-cycle descended from the sky.

"Thank you," Rando said nervously as he looked at the flying motorcycle.

"Ah, Kuja…" Ganma said as he saw the violet-silver haired man enter the throne room, "I was hoping to see you again. Did you like your tour of Castle Sabbath… was it educational?"

"It was very educational Master of the Keyblade," Kuja said as he kneeled in front of Ganma, "I would be pleased to accept your earlier offer, so long as none of you interfere with my plans for the sparrow or the elephant lady." he said as he looked at the four generals.

"Well then Kuja…" Ganma said as he touched Kuja's forehead with his keyblade, causing a mark to appear briefly and then fade, "Welcome to the future of this world." He said with a laugh as Kuja stood.

"Thank you again for the lift," Rando said as he stumbled away from Locke.

"You're welcome!" Locke yelled back as he took off, '_Strange kid, don't most like hover-cycles?_' he thought to himself as he flew off.

'_Got to hurry!'_ Rando screamed inside his head as he ran towards the Shinra building entrance. As he ran he failed to notice a reddish-brown haired Turk in front of him, bumping into her and knocking both of them over. "Sorry" Rando said as he rubbed his head.

"You should pay more attention to where you're going," The Turk said as she looked at him, "Rando…"

"Do I know you?" he asked looking at her.

"Name's Cissnei, I've come to Seventh Heaven a few times with the other Turks," She said as she got up, "You should hurry, Lazard actually came down to the main lobby to wait for you." She said as she began to walk away.

"Sorry again!" Rando yelled as he leapt to his feet and ran through the entrance of the building, not even stopping at the metal detector, causing them to go off. As he ran towards Lazard he stopped as several guards surrounded him.

"Stand down!" Lazard yelled to the guards, "and someone turn off that alarm." He ordered them around as he looked at Rando, "Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," Rando said as he looked at Lazard and Sephiroth, "If you want my help, I'm in."


	5. Chapter 4: Rise and Fall of the Highwind

**Chapter 4: Rise and Fall of the Highwind**

"This is your team?" Sephiroth asked his eyebrow twitching as he saw the four that Rando had chosen for his leadership training team. One of those that the Outsider had chosen for his team, Cissnei, was a choice that the former SOLDIER 1st class had no problems with. The other three however, Yuffie, Reno, and Reeve Tuesti's puppet, were choices that Sephiroth had problems with, "What are you thinking."

"You told me to form a team of people I think would be willing to follow my lead for today's training," Rando said as he stood firm before those that he had gathered, "This is my team."

"I have no problems with your choice of Cissnei," The usually calm Sephiroth glared at Rando before glancing at the others, "But why have you chosen, Reno, a puppet, and my adopted daughter?"

""Yuffie is my friend," Rando tried to remain calm as Sephiroth's eyes seemed to glare into his soul, "She has helped me since the day I came to this world, and Reno has been there with us the entire time. As for Cait Sith…" The outsider looked down at the puppet, "While it's true that he is a robot, a puppet, created and controlled by Reeve, he also has a will of his own… a will that I trust."

"Very well…" Sephiroth could hear the strength in Rando's voice as he spoke of his companions, the boy trusted the four he had chosen far more than any other. This much he had come to know of the outsider in the two months of training. However he had problems with the boy choosing Yuffie, his adopted daughter as one of his companions.

Still the boy's growth in fighting had been remarkable, his body toned as if he had taken some form of training in his world, even if incomplete. Soon their plan would be enacted… the Highwind would be ready the next day and even if he had proven himself capable in a battle, the outsider still hadn't proven himself a leader. Depending on how this training session went, Sephiroth would determine the outsider's capability in being a leader and train him as needed.

Sephiroth could only hope that Rando would prove to be the one necessary to lead the armies of the world against the forces of Ganma, for time would tell if his gamble would pay off. A dangerous gamble indeed and one he hoped he would never have to face, for if his gambit fails, it would be all he cared for pay the price.

* * *

Preparations of the Highwind had been slow, with Ganma's keeping a closer eye on the actions of Shin-Ra, restricting convoys of supply between regions. Lazard had hoped to have launched the ship more than a week ago, yet the weapons had only recently been restored, the ammo barely arriving that day. It was bad enough that Ganma seemingly had a shadow hand in the Gestahlian Empire, the Archadian Empire, Galbadia, and the Kingdom of Baron, the main manufacturers of Airship and Gunnery ammunition, the recent patrols in the wastes seeking factions against him only made it worse.

On the bridge of the giant airship, the man known as Cid Highwind overlooked the maintenance of the controls. Long had it been since he retired, yet the ship he designed had finally been built. As smoke escaped from his lips, the cinders of the crumpled cigarette between his lips falling onto the floor, he couldn't help but be amazed. The ship would not have been nearly as ready were it not for his wife Shera or the assistance of the scientist Lazard had brought onto the project… Shalua. As the last cinders reached the filter, Cid let the cig fall from his lips as he crushed it with his foot.

In his hands he held the list of ship crew and those Lazard and Sephiroth had chosen to take part in the mission. The list held just over two dozen names, rather small for an army, and many on the list were questionable… As he looked over the names of the ship crew he saw his own name, as well as that of Shalua, three engineers, four scientists, a cook, and one weapons specialist. On the sheet that held the names of the expeditionary force he saw Rando Halcya, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Squall Leonhart, Locke Cole, Cait Sith, Kunsel, Sephiroth, Felicia, Shears, as well as Rej, Gray, Reno, Cissnei, Elena and Miina of the Turks.

"Bare minimums… #$%& bare minimums…" Cid shook his head as he sat down in his chair. He had hoped Lazard would have at least pulled together a full contingent… they were going up against a man attempting to conquer the world.

'A chance to pilot the Highwind… and after the war is over, a chance to head into space' Cid thought of the words Lazard had used to con him back into work… As he looked over the list and thought of the odds he couldn't help but wish he had stayed retired. After this war was over, he could only hope that the tricky snake held true to his promise… He wanted to get to space as soon as possible; if he could he would go right now and leave the coming war behind.

Cid couldn't help but feel moody; he had to stay awake until everything was finished that day, Lazard's orders. Reaching his hand into his pocket he pulled a pack of cigarettes from within. Slowly he took one of the cigs from within and placed it in his mouth, it had been too long since he had a smoke. While working on the modifications to the Highwind, he was forbidden to smoke by the ShinRa engineers. Now that it was his ship he wasn't going to let them tell him he couldn't smoke.

* * *

Sephiroth was dumbfounded, despite the level of difficulty of the training setting and the odd choice of companions, Rando had proven capable of leading his chosen team. The setting he had given them was one that SOLDIER's used to train on, the virtual setting should have just gauged his capability, he had not expected them to succeed. Still the Outsider was inexperienced, he could not access the innate magic that all of his kind had, nor could he utilize his Aeon Ascendant. As far has he could tell… the _"Class"_ system the Outsiders used hadn't even been accessed within him yet. Amongst the ones he had encountered he was pitiful at best, but still seemed above his own expectations, he could only wonder what would happen should the boy be pushed to his limits.

Watching Rando made him think of his other encounters with outsiders. Firos had been one of the toughest opponents he had ever faced, to the point that the Outsider had actually bested him both times they fought. As for Zelek, the ninja reminded him of the warriors of Wutai, but to a higher degree, no matter how many times he swung he never seemed to hit him. Finally there was Ganma, all of his interactions with that man had been unpleasant. Rando was different, he was light-hearted, like a child, breaking through and helping to ease the hearts of those around him.

In battle Rando always seemed to use the Keyblade as one would a sword or an axe, he had no refinement with his weapon, the second nature all Outsiders seemed to have. The numerous differences between the boy that now sat against a wall next to his adopted daughter and the other four Outsiders he had encountered worried the former SOLDIER. What was it that made him so different… and what was his _"glitch"._

* * *

"Glitch?" Dr. Cidolfus Bunansa asked as he walked beside Ganma, "Tell me more of these…"

"All non-true outsiders, all of them… except for me… have a glitch." Ganma walked straight his spine perfectly erect beside the slightly hunched Archadian doctor, "These glitches can be either beneficial or detrimental depending on the effects." The dark emperor growled as he thought of several of the outsiders, "It is because of their glitches that several Outsiders have proven to be more of a nuisance than they should be."

"So what is it you wish of me, oh lord of Sabbath Castle?" Dr. Cid asked as he grinned such an insane grin that it seemed like madness itself wrapped in twisted logic.

"I have acquired something I would like you to study… I am currently calling the subject, Subject Zero," Ganma grinned as he watched his recently recruited scientist begin his work… how he would love to witness everything Zero would be capable of.

"I will take great pleasure in studying this subject for you, master Ganma," Dr. Cid chuckled as he rubbed his hands, "May I ask who worked on the subject before me."

"Hojo…" Ganma replied as he began to walk out the door, "Yet he left it unfinished… Now I leave the task to you."

"Very well…" the scientist from Archedes reveled at the chance to examine Hojo's work, a dream of most scientists, for in Hojo's work a glimpse of all other scientists could be seen.

* * *

Aerith sighed as she cleaned off the table. Things had become busier as Lazard informed people of who would be going in the expeditionary force. The bar had been abuzz nearly everyday for a month and with only her and Tifa running the place, with occasional help from Rando, it had been exhausting. At least it was the last night before those leaving departed, unfortunately, it was also that. Both Tifa and Rando would be leaving, she would be left to watch both the bar and the flower shop.

"You alright?" Tifa leaned over the bar as Aerith put the glasses in the sink.

"I'ts going to be different around here," Aerith closed her eyes as she washed the cups, she had done it so often it was like second nature to her by now, "You, Cloud, Rando, most of our regular customers… all leaving…" Aerith couldn't help but sigh again as she set the glass down.

"You won't be alone," Tifa flipped over the bar, placing her hand on her best friend, "I asked Rude and Chelsea to help out around here. With the two of them at your disposal you can keep up with our nighttime rush."

"It still won't be the same…" Aerith smiled as she thought of all the excitement the bar had in the past year. Yuffie's constant bursting through windows and Tifa's arguments, the Turks weekly poker game usually ending in Tifa forcing all of them to pay their tabs, the uplifting atmosphere Rando had brought to the bar. Even though it had only been a couple of months, the Outsider had become a part of the bar. He even convinced Tifa to allow them to install SOLDIER training equipment in the basement. She could still remember all the lectures they heard through the wall as Sephiroth berated the Outsider.

"Don't worry Aerith… we'll be back… I promise…" Tifa gave Aerith a hug as she grabbed her things, all people in the expedition force had to spend the night on the ship, a fact Rando had complained about since they were told. Tifa snickered softly as she imagined the outsider attempting to stay calm on a flying vehicle. Just being in tall buildings freaked him out. As she began to head out she turned as if remembered something, "By the way… where is Rando?"

"He and Yuffie left a bit ago…" Aerith smiled as she thought of how the two had become such good friends, like long-lost childhood friends reunited. The look on Tifa's face told a different story, she was worried the two had been spending too much time together, the outsider growing attached to Sephiroth's daughter had several implications… none of them good for either of them.

"And where is Reno?" Tifa hoped to god the two of them had an adult presence, even if it was Reno, Rando and Yuffie were both somewhat troublemakers on their own, left to their own devices…

"He's with them… as is Cissnei," Aerith shook her head as she tried to think of what Tifa was imagining, "I'm surprised your not worried about Yuffie being left behind, especially since both her chaperon and adopted father are leaving?"

"Reno assured me that Rude was up to the task of watching her… and I honestly trust him more than Reno," Tifa waved goodbye as she left the bar, hopefully not for the last time, "I'll be back!" her last words resounded throughout the nearly empty bar, only Aerith left inside as she watched her friend leave, a strange feeling that this was the last time Tifa would ever walk through the doors of the bar.

"Make sure you do Tifa… You and Cloud both…" Aerith clasped her hands together as she looked at the closed door, "Neither of you should go through what I went through."

* * *

For most of the district it was quiet, but at one arcade the lights kept flashing, sounds breaking through the silence of the night. Inside Rando and Yuffie sat across from each other at an arcade console, the two of them playing some sort of fighting game, nearby Cissnei was playing a game featuring moogles. Outside the arcade, Reno leaned against a wall, his rod resting against his shoulder as he looked up at the night sky.

"I win again!" Rando yelled as his character once again beat Yuffie's in the game.

"I get the feeling you played games like this a lot in your world…" Yuffie sighed as she stretched her arms, "didn't you?"

"I think so…" Rando closed his eyes trying to remember the real world, much of his past had seemingly been removed from his memory, like a disk with limited space removing the old content to make way for the new, "I remember the feel of an arcade, the reaction speed of a joystick… but the games, the act of playing them, are gone."

"I wonder if that's your glitch…" Cissnei turned from her game, finding an interest in their conversation.

"Glitch…" the outsider was more confused than earlier, "Like a computer glitch?"

"Something like that," Reno's voice came from behind him, the Turk having come inside for his own reasons, "As you know, we Turks are good with information, and one piece of information we've picked up on is that all outsiders seem to have a glitch, a problem with the transfer between their reality and ours. No-one knows what causes them, but from what we've learned they are all different."

"A glitch… like Maybe that's it… A disk read error… I remember something, the laser sometimes misfires, so it's probably what's been causing the memory problems" To those gathered in the arcade Rando seemed to be in his own little world as he spoke to himself.

"Any clue what he's talking about," Yuffie whispered to Reno as Rando began making strange hand motions as he spoke.

"Outsiders often talk of discs when they speak of their world," the red-haired Turk responded as he clicked the switch on his Electro-Mag-Rod, he had forgotten to turn it off before tying it back around his waist, the resulting shock he just had more than enough reason to remind him to turn it off, "We believe it has something to do with how they travel to this world."

"Exactly how much do you know about outsiders," Rando glared at Reno, curious to know more about Outsiders, more about what he was in this world.

"Well for one," Reno sighed as he spun the rod out of its holster and tapped Rando on the nose with it, "I know that at the present you are possibly the weakest Outsider, with access to only your weapon, and minimal skill with it. You haven't unlocked the special properties of your weapon, nor have you unlocked any of your own abilities."

"What abilities…" Rando's eyes narrowed, he had never been more focused since arriving in this world, he wished to know all that he was capable of, in order to protect the world.

* * *

"So any concerns?" Lazard poured himself a cup of coffee as Sephiroth stepped off the elevator.

"As a warrior he is sure, as a leader he has potential, but…" Sephiroth hesitated as he waited for the head of ShinRa to finish sipping his coffee, "as an outsider, he is lacking."

"How so?" Lazard glanced at Sephiroth as he placed a cup of tea down for the former SOLDIER.

"A keyblade is capable of linking ones heart with another, and transforming depending on that link," Sephiroth began as he waited for the tea to cool a bit, "Beyond that, he has yet to discover what his element, class, or summon are."

"Ah yes…" the head of the company stopped to drink more of his coffee, "I remember reading about those in the information the Turks collected about Outsiders… each Outsider has an element, granted them by an Aeon Ascendant that they can summon at will, and their class system that they use grants them each a variety of abilities. By utilizing his class the Outsider Firos of Dark managed to steal among hundreds of other things, various objects from Figaro Castle, including the legendary Rainbow Chocobo which was in the hands of Kefka, and by utilizing her summon Transporter Mana managed to freeze the entire country of Esthar." Lazard set down his cup as he finished his coffee, "These Outsiders have truly frightening powers."

"That's true, of most of the outsiders…" Sephiroth stirred his tea with a small stick as he heaved a small sigh at the though of Rando's ineptetude at his own potential, "But Rando is at the moment, about as dangerous as my daughter… About the only thing he's mastered is basic combat, beyond that he needs work… but I believe he is what we need."

"Back to that again," Lazard shifted his glasses as he thought of the conversations he and Sephiroth had since the fight. Lazard wished to hedge their bets by recruiting at least one of the other Outsiders as a backup plan. Sephiroth however felt that relying on more than just Rando would cause more problems than solutions, being since many of the other outsiders were being actively hunted by Ganma's generals. Zelek, Firos, Mana, and Kagura, the four most prolific Outsiders were each hated by one of the four generals… the only other Outsiders he had heard of was a girl who had vanished in a fight with the forces of Archedes. There were rumors that another outsider had appeared shortly before Rando had… but there had been no sight of whomever it may be. "I still say recruiting either Zelek or Kagura would be beneficial to us… Other than tales of perversion from Zelek and violence from Kagura they haven't caused any major incidents."

"They are still hunted by Xande and Zemus respectively… and remember Zelek used to be on Ganma's side." Sephiroth shook his head, he had reminded Lazard of this before, but against overwhelming odds, he could understand the head of ShinRa's desire to recruit some of the other outsiders.

"Used to be on Ganma's side is the point, if he turned against him, he has more than enough reason to join us…" Lazard was hopeful, but he understood Sephiroth's caution… with just one untested, unproven Outsider, Ganma may not consider them a threat as they gain forces. "I still say that eventually we need to recruit as many of the Outsiders, in addition to requesting aid from as many kindoms as we can."

"So that's why the Highwind is your cover…" Sephiroth glanced a knowing look at Lazard… the leader of ShinRa was many things, but a foolish man was not one of them. Optimistic and hopeful… but never foolish, with so much focus on the Highwind, Sephiroth knew Lazard had other plans and did some digging. "Don't worry, nobody else knows that you are going to be leaving with the heads of Avalanche and the Turks to head of to Dalmasca."

"So you were the one that broke into my files…" Lazard eyes narrowed, he had been wondering who had done so, though it was Sephiroth, he was no less angry. The breach in files could have been a major security risk. "You should have just come to me with your suspicions; I wouldn't have hidden it if you asked."

"I may trust you as the leader of ShinRa, but I am not willing to place the safety of Yuffie in anyone's hands without foreknowledge… and I couldn't trust you on that." Sephiroth prepared to head to the Highwind, "I apologize for that… but through her father's wish… she is my daughter."

"I understand…" Lazard watched with a twinge of anger as Sephiroth entered the building. For a long time he had been Sephiroth's commander, yet the man still refused to trust anyone save himself when it came to those he cared about. It was surprising he entrusted Yuffie to Reno when he was forced to work for Ganma. "Good luck with your mission."

"Good luck on yours as well…" Sephiroth didn't turn as the elevator doors closed… his mind only on things yet to come. Unlike others, he had caught a glimpse of the boards… yet he still didn't understand their meaning.

* * *

"So you're really leaving" Irvine asked as he spun his hat onto the rack he had in his room.

Firos tipped his own hat as he bade farewell to one of his companions, words weren't necessary… not for him, "Take care of Saru…" Firos felt responsible for what had happened, if he had been paying more attention, Gau wouldn't have been injured by one of the Behemoth Kings they had gone up against in their recent hunting trip in the Veldt.

"He'll be fine in no time," Irvine held out his hand, ready to shake hands like the Outsider had taught him, "We have some of the best doctors here at Galbadia Garden. You take care of yourself, as well as the others."

"Count on it," Firos slapped skin and pounded Irvine's fist, "Later dude…" The Outsider walked out the door, heading to the area the Garden had set aside for him and his companions. As he entered the room he saw what remained of his team, with Gau out of commission and Irvine being left behind, all that remained were his closest companions, Oro the Rainbow Chocobo, Vaan the Papaya, Nymph, and a Moomba.

"What now?" Nymph asked as she pulled her roots from the ground.

"Don't know… But from what I here there is a new shiny purple weapon out there, destroying towns and farmland… I believe they called it Amethyst Weapon…" Firos' face grew a twisted and crazy smile as he tapped the phoenix blade strapped to his waist, "Let's see if we can take it out."

* * *

"Is everyone on board?" Sephiroth asked Cid, having arrived at the Highwind.

"The last stragglers arrived a bit ago… the Outsider and two of the Turks…" Cid yawned as he waited for Sephiroth to board, "You should get on board as well, sooner we close her up, sooner I can get some sleep before tomorrow."

"I apologize for that Cid," Sephiroth placed his hand on the engineer and pilots shoulder as he walked up the ramp, "Get some sleep, we'll all need it for the morning."

"Sure, I just have to close the ramp and loading bays, the last bit of equipment just finished loading as well…" Cid scratched his head as he headed over to the door control room. The last thing they needed were people sneaking onto the ship in the middle of the night.

The controls were simple; Cid had designed them that way. By moving a series of switches on the panel the ramp folded up and the entry way sealed. With the entry ramp sealed, Cid turned to the loading bay controls. As he moved the switches the ramp began to move only for an error message to appear.

"This is Cid…" his voice came over the intercom in the loading bay, "Check the ramp, we have an error reading… is something still on the ramp?"

"Sorry Cid," One of the engineers reported back over the intercom after several minutes, "Somebody left their tool kit on the loading ramp… It should be free and clear to close now."

With those words Cid closed the loading bay doors; the Highwind was sealed and ready for their journey in the morning. The ship prepped and locked down, the commander of the ship headed back to his room for some well needed and deserved rest.

* * *

The morning came quickly, as those on board the Highwind woke for final preparation and take-off. One of the last to wake, Rando loathed the fact that they were taking an airship. The concept alone made him nauseous. In his pocket he pulled the charm Aerith had given him from his pocket. A piece of the planet to go with him in the air...

"Rando report to the bridge!" a voice came over the intercom… it was a voice he was unfamiliar with, likely one of Cid's staff. Within minutes the Outsider was dressed and heading through the ship to the bridge, Aerith's charm around his neck. As the doors to the bridge opened Rando was amazed at how efficiently everyone was working.

"About time…" Squall scoffed at the speed Rando moved from his cabin to the bridge.

"Squall… Enough," Sephiroth silenced the SeeD mercenary with a single utterance. In the back of the Highwind's bridge Sephiroth had gathered all non-ship personnel or engineers. As soon as he finished a chime came over the intercom, followed by Lazard's voice.

"Today we launch the Highwind, and your mission will begin. Over the next few months you will travel to the neighboring kingdoms and countries. As you know we will be counting on you to travel to the regions of Celtia to the east, Granale to the south, Gaia to the north, and Ivalice to the west, as well as the regions that lay beyond them. This is no meager adventure as we are counting on all of you to gather a force needed to save our world, from a threat greater than those we have faced in the past." Lazard gave his well rehearsed speech to those on board the Highwind, "We thank you all for undertaking in this mission and pray for your success… Cid, you have permission to launch the Highwind."

"Understood," Cid lit the cigarette in his mouth as he sat down in his chair, "Begin launch preparations!"

"Weapons are primed and systems are ready!" The man at the weapon's console spoke loud enough everyone could hear.

"Turbines and engines are activated and running at peak efficiency," Shalua confirmed the engines as she sat at the directional controls.

"All auxiliary systems are in the green…" A rather soft voice came from one of the technicians working at the lower most section of the control panels.

"High speed ramp has been cleared and primed sir!" One of the technicians yelled as a ramp began extending forward from the Highwind, stretching far enough ahead that all on the bridge could see it.

"Electromagnet circuits are set, ramp is charged and ready for takeoff, Highwind, you have the green…" A technicians' voice from ShinRa launch base came over the speakers.

"LAUNCH!" Cid yelled biting down on the cig as the ship lunged forward, driven faster by the rail-gun type launch system.

"Okay," Sephiroth looked at those under his command, "Now that is done, you all have your assignments to help on the ship… so get to them!" he barked the orders causing everyone save Cloud, Kunsel, Reno, and Rando to scatter. "The four of you weren't given assignments today for a reason. Kunsel, Cloud, Reno… the three of you will assist me in training Rando for today."

"On the ship?" Rando asked curious as to how that would work.

"The upper viewing deck has been altered to function as a training room for this expeditionary force…" Sephiroth spoke as he headed towards the freight elevator to the 'Training Room', "What are you waiting for… get moving…" Sephiroth knew there was much to teach Rando and little time to do it in… he had to at least utilize some of the skills of an Outsider before they arrived in Figaro.

The elevator sounded like moving gears and chains, rather old for such a new ship. The design was Cid's, possibly out of nostalgia for that type of elevator. As the elevator stopped at what used to be the upper viewing deck, Rando was amazed to see how they had transformed it to look similar to the Seventh Heaven Training Room ShinRa had built two months ago, but with what appeared to be transparent panes of some make to allow people to see outside.

As Sephiroth approached a large crate of training supplies to get started, the box exploded. "Boxes and crates are no match for the great ninja Yuffie!" A familiar voice to all of them yelled as Yuffie's foot once again collided with Rando's head, although this time his face got hit by her boot.

"Yuffie!" Sephiroth yelled at her as she rebounded off Rando's face and landed on top of a bench, "What the hell are you doing here!" He tried to control the anger he felt at her coming along, following him on such a dangerous assignment.

"I wanted to come along… seemed like fun…" She smiled as Rando wobbled, a boot print on his face, "So I came along…"

"How did you even get on this ship," Sephiroth's normally calm face, was red with anger as he waited for her explanation.

"I snuck on as they were closing the loading bay ramp… I heard a voice come over the intercom, so I covered it by saying someone left a toolkit on the ramp and hid in a crate due for the training room." Yuffie smiled as the others, with the exception of Rando and Sephiroth, let out a sigh of exasperation. Rando was happy for Yuffie to be there, but Sephiroth clenched his fist as he marched over to the intercom.

"Cid…" Sephiroth tried to calm himself down as he gritted his teeth, "Can you turn the ship around… we have a stowaway…"

"No can do," Cid's voice responded, "Until the ship returns to normal speed, any turn will cause the Highwind to break apart."

"Reno…" Sephiroth turned to the turk, "When we land, you are to take Yuffie back to Midgar, understood?"

"Why me?" Reno had been one of the first to sign on to the expeditionary force; to have Sephiroth tell him to leave… still it was an order, no matter if he despised it.

"I don't think we'll have a choice," Rando gulped as he saw something they didn't, "Tell Cid we have incoming!"

Turning around they all saw it. A monster larger than any Rando had ever seen, granted it was the first monster he had ever seen.

"Weapon…" Sephiroth's face drained of color as he pressed the intercom, "Cid! We have a weapon on our tail!"

"I see it," Cid's voice responded, "But we can't make any evasive maneuvers or fire for another five minutes… and I don't think we have that much time left!"

With a glint a steel and a loud thud they all heard and saw it, like a blade straight through the Weapon and the Highwind.

"What was that?" Rando looked confused, hoping the others knew what happened.

"I don't know…" Sephiroth started as the Weapon split in half and they all saw a man on a Rainbow Colored Chocobo, with a Nymph, a Moomba, and a Papaya(?), behind where the weapon was. "Firos…"

That was all Sephiroth could say as the ship began to shake, Firos of Dark's attack having hit the engines of the ship. Within seconds a light filled the ship as the entire structure exploded. Behind the Highwind, the explosion of the ship caused the Weapon to react as well, its own body exploding, the force of both explosions sending Firos and his companions flying through the air. As the five spun through the air the Moomba lost its grip and fell. As for the Highwind, the explosion of the Weapon sent the broken pieces flying in several directions, if any survived, they would be separated.

* * *

"Lord Ganma!" Ultros yelled as he scurried up the path, "We have news! The Highwind has been destroyed!"

"So, Amethyst Weapon did its job…" Ganma smiled as he tapped his fingers, "Anything else?"

"Well, Amethyst Weapon was also destroyed…" Ultros continued wary of what his master may do, "By Firos of Dark, however, in the blast, Firos has gone missing as well." The squid hid behind his clipboard.

"Both those on board the Highwind and Firos have gone missing in the destruction… that is perfect…" Ganma laughed as his traditional grin grew, "If any survive the explosion, they will be too weak to do anything. Send squads to the location of any Highwind wreckage!" Ganma's eyes twinkled with delight, "I may have just won."

End Chapter 4

End Arc 1


End file.
